Big Mistake
by KillerLynX5679
Summary: This is my first story, so don't judge. Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb except Erick
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 **(Nobody POV)**

It was a peaceful, sunny day in Danville and two teenagers were sitting under a tree in their backyard. One of the teenagers has a triangular head and red spiky hair. He wore a gold t-shirt with an orange stripe over a white long-sleeved shirt and light blue jeans. The other teenager has green hair and was wearing a white three-fourth sleeve with matching light purple tie, under a dark purple vest, and gray jeans. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" said Phineas, while showing him a blueprint.

 **(Ferb POV)**

 _Building a romantic restaurant for Candace and Jeremy, again,_ I thought as I was looking at the blueprint. I gave Phineas a thumbs up. "Let's get to work, Ferb!"

 _Later that day_

"Now all we need to do is to get Candace and Jeremy to come over and invite other couples that would like to come." Phineas said while eating his sandwich. We made ourselves some sandwiches because we were hungry after we built the restaurant. "Hey Ferb, did you finish the list of all the couples in Danville?" Phineas asked. I nodded and gave him the list. Then I left him with the list and went to the backyard to double check the sound system. After I was done I sat down and pulled my book out and started reading.

 **(Phineas POV)**

I read the list that Ferb wrote:

 _Candace + Jeremy_

 _Django + Adyson_

 _Katie + Erick_

 _Buford + Milly_

 _Phineas + Isabella_

 _Ginger + Baljeet_

 _Wait a minute... Phineas and Isabella? Why would Ferb pair me with Isabella? We're not even dating, so why did he do that?_ "Well I did rushed him a little bit." I said to myself. I went outside and Ferb under the tree reading a book. "Hey Ferb, I think you made a mistake on the list." I told him while walking to him. Ferb looked up from his book and gave me a _What do you mean?_ look. I show him the mistake. He just shrugged and continue to read his book. "Isabella and I aren't even a couple." Ferb just shrugged again. "I wouldn't even date Isabella." Ferb suddenly looked up from his book and asked why. "Because I don't even like her in that way." After I said that I heard a noise from the other side of our fence. We both looked at the direction of the noise. _It sounded like someone was crying?_ I just shrugged and went inside the house to do something. Ferb said that he was going to check it out. He ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **(Isabella POV)**

 _Earlier that day_

 _"Oh Isabella, I'm in love with you. Will you marry me?" Phineas said._ "Yes, yes I will." I said dreamily. "Gracias Isa, I need it before you hangout with Phineas, okay." my mom called out from living room. "Wait what?" I suddenly snapped of PhineasLand. My mom just shook her head and say that I should really listen. "Sorry ma, I was dreaming" I said while looking at the ground feeling guilty. I been dreaming about Phineas more than usual. "I need you to go to the Flynn-Fletcher's house and pick up the packages that Linda left for us before she left for a two week antique convention, por favor?" my mom said. "Okay mom, I'll get it" I yelled while running out the front door. I was wearing a white tank top, light purple jeans with a purple belt. I got the packages from their living room and gave it to my mom. I decided to help her unpack the materials. It took us two hours to finish. After we put the last thing away I asked if I could go to Phineas and Ferb's house. "You may, just be back in time for dinner," she answered my question. "Gracias ma, bye," I waved goodbye. I ran across the street and was full of courage and energy. I got to the gate and was just about to open it when I heard Phineas saying my name, so I decided to wait and listen. _This is so wrong. I shouldn't be eavesdropping._ "Isabella and I aren't even a couple" Phineas protested. _Yet._ I thought to myself. "I wouldn't even date Isabella." Phineas said in a disgust/worry tone. I felt my heart breaking into million pieces. _Phineas didn't want to date me? But why?_ I started to cry at his respond, but I hold it back. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Why?" Ferb said. "Because I don't even like her in that way." Phineas replied. After I heard what he said, my eyes couldn't hold anymore tears, so ran home. I pushed the front door open and slammed it making a loud noise. I ran passed the living room where my mom was reading a book and stopped me in my tracks. "What wrong Isabella?" she asked in a worried voice. I didn't answer her. She asked if it was about Phineas. Hearing her mom say Phineas only made me even more sadder, so I ran passed her and ran upstairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and burst out crying.

 **(Ferb POV)**

I told Phineas that I was going to checked it out, but I already knew who it was. I ran across the street to Ms. Garcia-Shapiro's house and knocked on the door. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro opened the door after a few minutes asking me if I was here for Isabella. I nodded. She invited me in and told me to wait in the living room. I sat on the couch and she said that she was going to check on Isabella. I gave her a thumbs up. After she left, I thought of what Phineas said. _Why would Phineas even say that? Why wouldn't Phineas date Isabella? Phineas doesn't even like Isabe-_ I was interrupted by a loud door slam. I ran upstairs to see what happened. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro had a worry look on her face. I asked her if everything was okay. She nodded and went downstairs. I stood there in front of Isabella's room. I hesitated a bit before knocking on her door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 **(Ferb POV)**

"What do you want, _mom_!?" I heard Isabella say in a depressed/harsh tone. I knocked again except this time I only knocked once. I heard feet shuffling and a lock being unlocked. The door swung open. I gasped. Isabella was a real mess. Instead of her beautiful, well-brushed hair it was all over the place. She had red, puffy eyes. "Oh hey Ferb, s-sorry I-I thought you were m-mom" Isabella said looking down at the floor. I gave her a _It ok_ look. She invited me in and she laid in her bed and started to sob. I looked around at her room and found a teddy bear in the trash. It was the teddy bear that Phineas gave her for her 5th birthday. It had a picture of Phineas taped on the bear's face. I got the teddy bear out of the trash and went to sit next to Isabella. _She was heartbroken. She loved Phineas more than anything else and now she crying her eyes because of Phineas replied._ After what seems forever, Isabella stopped crying and sat up on her bed, facing me. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked feeling relieved when she stopped crying. "Yeah..." Isabella said silently. "C-can we go t-to the park, please." I nodded. I went out of her room so she could change and freshen up.

 _In the Park_

We walked around the park and saw some street performers. I bought Isabella some ice cream which made her happy. "Thanks Ferb, I needed this ice cream" she said a bit happier. "No problem, that's what we friends do; cheer them up when they feel down." I said eating my ice cream. Isabella giggled a little. _Wow, I never thought Isabella was this beautiful._ I stared at her while thinking about her. "Is there something wrong, Ferb?" Isabella said with a questioning look. "You're so beautiful." I blurted out before I covered my mouth realizing what I said. "Um...thanks Ferb" Isabella blushed a little. I felt embarrassed and started turning red. After that we finished our ice cream in silent. Isabella wanted to watch the sunset. "I really want to but-" I was interrupted by Isabella dragging me up a hill. It was a perfect view of the sunset. Isabella rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on top of her head. "Thanks Ferb, you're really a great best friend to have." Isabella said softly. "You're welcome Isabella and thanks." I said.

After the sunset set, I started to get up and go back home and check Phineas. "Don't leave me Ferb." Isabella said in a sleepy voice. "I won't leave you Isabella." I said to Isabella. I heard Isabella mumble something that I couldn't make out. "Come on Isabella, let's go home." I told her. No response. I look at Isabella and saw her sleeping. _She so gorgeous while she sleeping_ I thought. So I carried her all the home. I knocked on the door and Ms. Garcia-Shapiro opened the door and saw me carrying Isabella. She guided me to Isabella's room and I laid her down on her gently. "Goodnight Isabella." I said. I hesitated a little bit then I kissed her forehead. She smiled. I left to go see how Phineas was holding up without me for the whole day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Phineas POV)**

I saw Ferb walking pass my room to the bathroom. "Hey Ferb, where were you this all day!?" I asked slightly angry because he wasn't here to help me, so I had to do everything myself. Ferb gave me a, _I was doing something that was very important and that I couldn't reschedule_ , look and continued to the bathroom. "Oh alright then" I said to myself. _I wonder what he had to do that took him the whole day. I also want to know who was crying earlier. I'll ask Ferb when he comes by._ After a while, Ferb was walking back from the bathroom to his room. After Candace left for college, Ferb moved into her room and redecorated so it would fit him. He painted the walls light blue and all he had in his room was his desk, his telephone booth, and a bookshelf. I asked Ferb if we could talk about something. He pulled my chair out from under my desk and sat down. I decided to ask him a question.

"Hey Ferb, did you ever found out what that noise came from and who made it?" He nodded.

"Oh...so who or what made the noise?"

"A girl was crying." Ferb said.

"Why was she crying?"

"Today she found out that her crush didn't like her back."

"Oh...did her crush know that he broke her heart?"

"I don't know"

"That's kinda harsh and rude what he did. I just hope the girl feels better soon." Ferb just nodded. "He needs a good slap in face and rethink his answer or whatever. Well we better go to sleep, night bro." Ferb got up and left. With that I turned off my light and went to sleep.

 **(Ferb POV)**

 _He needs that good slap on the face_ I thought to myself while walking to my room. I pulled out a book and started reading it.

 **(Isabella POV)**

I suddenly woke up from my weird dream I had. It was about Ferb for some reason. I looked at the clock and read 2:41. I laid back in bed trying to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, I came to a conclusion that I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so I got up and went to the bathroom. When I came back from the bathroom, I felt so lonely and empty for some reasons. I looked across the street to the Flynn-Fletcher's house and sighed feeling even more lonely and empty. Then I noticed Ferb's light was still on. _Maybe I should go talk to him. Nah, I'll get in trouble. Maybe I'll call him._ So I called him waiting for him to pick up the phone. After the third ring he picked up.

"Hello Isabella"

"Hey Ferb"

"So Isabella, what brings you to call me at 2:55 in morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and I feel so lonely and empty for some reasons."

"Oh, do you want me to come over?"

"Thanks, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh"

"Yeah...hey Ferb"

"Yeah Isabella?"

"Would you like to...umm...hang out with me later on today? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, yes I would like to hang out with you later."

"How does 10:00 sound?"

"I see why not"

"Well we better get some rests. Goodnight Ferb."

"Goodnight Isabella" Then he hung up. I was feeling much better now. I jumped into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 _I think I'm doing a pretty good job. What do you think? Next chapter will be put up soon ~KillerLynX5679_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

 **(Phineas POV)**

I woke up and did my usual routine. I didn't see Ferb in the kitchen or in the backyard. _Probably sleeping in_ I thought to himself. So I just got some blueprints started coming up with ideas. _Hmmm...we could...nah. What about...oh wait we already did that. Man! This is harder without Ferb. Where is Ferb anyways? It's 11:36, he should be up by now._ I got up and went to see if he was still sleeping. When I got to his room I knocked on his door. Silent. I open his door and I didn't see him in his bed. Instead I saw a note:

 _Dear Phineas, I will not able be to help you with today's project. Someone very important to me wants me to hang out with her and I can't say no because she going through a rough time and she needs me to be there for her. Sorry Phineas. Love, Ferb._

 _Well, it looks like I'm not doing anything today. I guess I could walk around the park or something._ I texted the gang telling them that we're not doing anything because Ferb was doing something else. Baljeet, Buford, Django, Erick, and the Fireside girls (they're not in the Fireside troop anymore, but we still call them the Fireside girls because we got used to it) replied back saying alright. Then I noticed Isabella didn't reply back. I also noticed that Isabella didn't come over yesterday. _Probably family issues._ I thought to myself as I was heading to the park. As I was walking into the park, I saw Ferb hanging out with a girl. _That's probably the girl he was talking about in the note._ So I walked over to where they were. _I wonder who he's hanging out with?_ I was just about to turn and walk away, but Ferb saw me. He gave me a _What are you doing here?_ look and I told him that I was just walking around the park because you (Ferb) were doing something else and I couldn't think of anything else to do. I was too far away for Ferb to hear me, but he is very good at lip reading. He gave me a _Now is not a good time_ look and I just turned around and left Ferb and the girl alone.

 **(Ferb POV)**

 _Earlier that day around 5:00 am_

I woke up and did my daily routines very quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Phineas. I left a note for Phineas on my bed because I know that Phineas is going to check my room first. I petted Perry before I left the house. I walked over to Isabella's house and knocked on her front door. Isabella's mom answered the door surprised to see me this early in the morning. "Is Isabella up?" I asked quietly. "Yes, yes she is. She said that you were coming. She's in the kitchen." she said while inviting me in. "Oh." I said softly while she went upstairs. I went to the kitchen and saw Isabella sitting at the table with her back to me reading a newspaper. I decided to play a little prank on her. As I did a quick observation on her. From what I observed she just woke up, so she was still half asleep. So I snuck up behind her like a ninja, quiet and quick, and I did my loudest, deepest evil laugh that I could ever do. Her reaction was the most funniest thing I ever saw in my whole life. She literally jumped five feet in the air screaming. She hit the table coming down which made her cereal fly in the air and straight down on her head. I was trying to hold my laughs in while she was breathing in and out heavily with her hands over her heart, but I couldn't keep it in so I burst out laughing. " _FERB!"_ Isabella shouted when her breathing became normal. I couldn't stop laughing and tears were in my eyes. "Ferb! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I still couldn't stop laughing. "You'll pay for this Ferb" Isabella said playfully getting up. Then she slipped on the milk and came tumbling down on top of me. I suddenly stopped laughing and was nose-to-nose with Isabella. After 30 seconds I saw Isabella's eyes closed and her lips on my lips for 0.5 second before we were interrupted by Isabella's mom. She came downstairs to see what was going on. Isabella and I immediately separated after we saw her standing there. Isabella's mom just backed up and said to clean up the mess. After she left, I saw Isabella blushing deep red then she said that she needed to clean herself and ran upstairs. _What in the heck just happened?_ I thought while cleaning up the mess.

 **(Isabella POV)**

 _OH MY GOSH! Did I just kissed Ferb? Well it just a quick peck on his lips. On his lips, oh boy. What am I supposed to do?_ I thought while getting clean up. I was too afraid to go downstairs and face Ferb. _What if he hates me for what I did? What if we never become friends ever again? What if he-_ I was interrupted by Ferb calling my name. "Isabella, are you ready to go the park?" he called from downstairs. "Y-y-yeah...j-just give me a minute." I called back sounding worried. After I gain my courage, I went downstairs to Ferb. He looked like nothing happened 10 minutes ago. "So are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah. Let's go" I said relieved for some reasons.

* * *

 _Chapter five is up and running. Hope you liked it. Please review. ~KillerLynX5679_


End file.
